Making Promises
by val1
Summary: Obi-wan & Padme grieving for Qui Gon...AU...end of TPM...Obi/Pad...thanks for reading


**__**

Making Promises

AU Obi-wan/Padme Story

AT the end of TPM

Disclaimer: Characters all belong to George Lucas and the song belongs to Peter Gabriel.

Rating PG

Summary: Obi/Ami fan fic. This takes place after the cremation of Qui Gon Jin. A bond is formed between Padme and Obi Wan. The song displayed is by Peter Gabriel "_I Grieve_". The song is so sad it's to recognize the death of Qui Gon. Hope you enjoy, thanks! ;-) Val

**__**

Making Promises

It was only one hour ago, it was all so different then…Nothing yet is really sunk in Looks like it always did…This flesh and bone [Is just the way that we are tied in] But there's no one home…

Now, she was standing in the large room, alone, as everyone else had already departed. It was dark, expect for the three large candles placed around the table. Something kept her there. It had to be the infinite sadness. And the pain. It paralyzed her, made her weak and lost. So many lost their lives. Including a Jedi, one who wanted to help her. She was angry, and ultimately she felt blame for the Jedi Master's death. Poor Qui Gon, she thought. He had helped her, and now she waits for a resolution. An answer, an explanation. Will it come? Padme, also known as the great Queen Amidala stood in the Temple, asking a fallen Jedi for forgiveness and her tears continued to flow.

The cold air on his face, yet he couldn't feel it. Didn't want to feel anything. Numb, he thought, still in shock. To grieve, for a man who was a father to him, how could he do it? Now, he had chosen to teach Anakin and he would do it for his late master. Anything to take away the pain. And he vowed outside the temple never to fail anyone again. How could he go on, knowing he disappointed someone else. He looked to black sky and to the stars that were above. Silence all around him. _No wai, he thought, he heard someone crying, could it be…?_

****

I grieve for you…And you leave me…So hard to move on…Still loving what's gone [Say] life carries on…Carries on and on and on and on…

To his amazement, stood the brave, yet stubborn Queen of Naboo. Crying, he thought, something told him inside, _go to her_. How would he do that? He hardly knew her, yet to him she was a kind soul who fought for her people and for fairness. During the whole mission to protect her and to find the mystery attacker, she became a part of his life. Maybe it was planned to happen. Fate? Obi Wan already lost one person close to him, he wasn't going to lose another. Granted, he didn't approve of Anakin at first, but now both of these souls need me. Sadly, Obi Wan was jealous of young Skywalker, as Qui Gon treated him like a son. He watched her from the door. Her pain was all around him. _She needs me_. Somewhere, he could hear his fallen master's words, echo inside of him, _"Comfort her_". He, too felt the terrible stings of blame and now he knew she felt it too. They seemed to be in the same spot in time. An empty void, they both now held. Feeling resentment, blame, and hurt. She too was lost. What could he possibly say to her to take away the suffering?

"Your highness…" He started to say slowly, her delicate face turned and looked up at the Jedi. Clearly, she is surprised to see him watching her. Her make-up was smudged and her brown eyes filled with tears. After seeing her face and noticing her anguish, he felt speechless. Shyly, he looked to the table before her. "Why? She asked him, breaking the uncomfortable silence between them. "I've been asking the same question", he said quietly, looking down at his worn boots, knowing she watched him intently. As if he was in a trance, he walked over to where she stood, still obviously confused on how to help her grieve. _She was waiting for answers, and so was he._

****

The news that truly shocks…Is the empty, empty page…While the final rattle rocks…Its empty, empty cage…And I can't handle this…

Hesitantly, he placed his arm around her allowing her to mourn with a friend. He wanted to be her friend. Would she let him comfort her? Be her friend? Obi Wan remembered seeing the young queen weeping during the cremation. He stood between Anakin and her. He wanted to say something to her, even if it was just an apology, maybe words of support during the brief ceremony. But he just looked at her, watched her, and knew her pain was like his. Slowly realizing, that's why he stood between Anakin and Padme, because he had intended to support her and be there for her. Have to be strong, he thought. It is the right thing to do. He is needed by her. He knows she is strong like him, but neither of them knew how to handle this loss. Maybe he isn't alone after all.

Deep down, Padme hated to have Obi Wan watch her cry. A weakness, she thought, but she tried to tell herself, he's in pain too. She felt defenseless and vulnerable. Not every day, one sees a queen cry. Yet, she knew he felt the same way she did. Why was she scared to have someone watch her cry? Of course, because being a queen, she had to be courageous for her people. Not weak, not looked upon as a child. Padme trusted this Jedi, for the moment she met him. There is something about him, she noticed. He seemed to genuinely care, about her. Knowing that he appreciated her presence, she looked into his eyes. _Eyes are the window to the_ _soul_, she thought and finally understood the meaning of the phrase. Obi Wan's eys were the darkest blue after a storm. So much pain, she thought. He lost someone close to him. They quickly had become friends over the few short days. "I'm sorry", she whispered, if I had just…." She placed her hand on his cheek. He let her explore the roughness of his face. "No, it wasn't your fault, your highness, do not blame yourself, please…" His voice was comforting.

****

I grieve for you…You leave me…Let it out and move on…Missing what's gone…

Obi Wan tried to protect her from what he felt. Could he handle this heavy burden? She will not handle it with him. I will not let her, become what I feel, he thought. And yet it was too late, _inevitable, _he thought. Meant to grieve together, he thought. She looked away and removed her small hand from his face. As if she knew what he was thinking, she began, "It isn't your fault either". She moved to the table where Qui Gon laid upon an hour ago. She got down to her hands and knees. Her tiny fragile hands lay upon the table. "I never got to thank you for your help, she told him. She closed her eyes and thought of the day when she met Obi Wan and Qui Gon. "Thank you". "It was my honor", he told the queen. "What will become of Anakin?" She asked softly. "He will be trained as a Jedi." Obi Wan then approached the queen.

Padme gradually opened her eyes and watched one candle burn. "There is a parade tomorrow, followed by a ceremony. I can not possibly be there alone. Will you come,…stand beside me", she asked cautiously. Obi Wan stood behind the queen, listening to her question. Another pause followed, as he continued to watch her, he realized that for some reason he is drawn to her. Next, she turned to look at him, and noticed his eyes watched her. "_I will do it…for_ _you",_ he told her. Quickly, she looked away, back to the table. His eyes and the way he looked at her, made her feel nervous.

"I made a promise to both, Anakin and Qui Gon, Anakin will be a Jedi. I will not fail them. And I will always protect you", he told her. He joined her, by kneeling down onto the cold and dirty ground. Her face was pale and the make up was almost completely gone. "We can handle this together." He tried to reassure her and himself. Impulsively, he placed his hands on hers. Even her hands were cold. A true gesture of friendship, and with those moments they established a bond. "Your hands are warm", she quietly told the Jedi. "I vow to you now, that I will be there for you, your highness. I will not fail you." His words were a soft whisper. She looked back into his eyes, and saw something she didn't quite understand. _Time and fate would_ _explain it later_. "Always?", she asked. He placed a chaste kiss on the side of her hand. "_Always_", he told her.

Did I dream this belief…Or did I believe this dream…[How]...I will find relief…I grieve…

The End!

Heres Part Two! 

Summary: 10 years go by, Padme (now a Senator) has been continuing writing letters to Obi Wan. Due to an unforeseen threat, she is once again paired with Obi Wan, as he and his apprentice Anakin promise to protect her. This second part of the story takes place during Episode 2 and there may be some slight speculation. This story is still based on the paring of Obi Wan/Padme. Hope you enjoy! Thanks

****

Part Two: You're Here

****

And I'd give up forever to touch you, cause I know that you feel me somehow   
You're the closest thing to heaven that I'll ever be, and I don't want to go home right now   
And all I can taste is this moment, and all I can breathe is your life   
'Cause sooner or later it's over, I just don't want to miss you tonight 

_Iris, Goo Goo Dolls _

That's right a vow. Sacred to him, Obi Wan thought. He waited silently outside the council chambers, he was evidently anxious to go straight to Naboo. With or without the council's approval. Reckless, he thought. A word that Qui Gon once used to describe him. He tried to be serious and patient, but this is Padme. He promised her he'd always be there. Anakin, he thought, he was with other padawans exercising nearby. His apprentice cared for the newly elected Senator too. Poor Padme, she must be scared. Their fates were once again entangled. She's connected to me somehow. A voice startled him, as the door in front of him opened. "You may come in, Obi Wan."

Taking a deep breath, he entered the room. A circle of council members watched as he approached the middle of the circle. For Padme, he thought, do it for her. Mace Windu began, "Your request is?" Where to start? He thought. "As all of my masters know, glancing around the room, Senator Padme, the former Queen Amidala is under protection after a assassination attempt on her life. Danger awaits her, and I request my apprentice and I travel to Naboo and protect her. And to continue to discover the mystery of the Sith who killed Qui Gon".

Mace looked at Yoda. Tension filled the room. Yoda looked back at Obi Wan. "Request to protect her, you ask"? Yoda said slowly. "Yes, but I will also discover more about the Sith attacker." It was Mace's turn to speak, "She is in great danger, that is inevitable indeed." Obi Wan tried to control his rising emotions. From her letters of the past ten years, they have gotten to know each other. And he made a vow, Anakin to be a Jedi and Padme to be protected. "May I?" Obi Wan asks again. Yoda stood up from his chair and addressed the room, "Leave us." The council obeyed.

"See through you I can." Yoda told Obi Wan. The Jedi Master sat back in his chair and stared at Obi Wan. "Grown to care about her you have." Obi Wan looked down to the marble floor. "Danger awaits, see it I can. Future always in motion. Discover the danger you must. Choice you have made. Vow you have. Keep it you will. Naboo, you will go. Alone you must. Few days Skywalker will join you. May the force be with you." Obi Wan bowed, and left the room.

Her reflection stared back at her. Time, she thought, goes so fast. She couldn't believe ten years flew by so quickly. And now evil and fear is a part of her life again. Padme, now Senator of Naboo, opened her drawer, and took out the letter.

It was a letter from him. Her friend, Obi Wan. She got several letters from him, detailing his travels, training and his time with Anakin. Of course, she wrote him back. From the last letter, she knew he and Anakin would be on their way to Theed. On the advice from the Jedi Council, to oversee her, and wait for the new threat, to reveal itself. Something dangerous, something deadly had made one attempt of assassination on her life and would keep trying until she is dead. She knew, as soon as Obi Wan heard of such news he would come to her. He had a vow to keep. "Padme, are you almost ready?" The voice belonged to Sabe, her trusted friend, and bodyguard. "Yes, I'm coming", she closed drawer and left her room.

Tonights festivities, she thought, a Ball for the birthday of Bail Organa of Alderran. Since becoming, a senator she met with Bail many times. He is a nice man, she thought. She entered the ball room with Sabe. May people filled the room. Dancing, talking, and eating. I wonder when Obi Wan will be here, she thought. He never told her when. Padme approached the refreshments table. A large bowl of lemonade is on the table. Thinking of the past, she stared at the bowl.

A voice interrupted her thoughts. "I'm assuming you would like a drink". She looked up to see a man looking at her. Could it be Obi Wan? His blue-green eyes twinkled at her surprise. "You are expecting me, right?"

"Yes of course, Jedi Knobi." He seemed to like sneaking up on her. Always a surprise, she thought. He took a glass from the table. She stared at him. Obi Wan then took the laddle and filled the glass with lemondae. "Here you are Senator". He handed the glass to Padme. Their hands briefly touched. She smiled. "Thank you, she told him. Then, she quickly drank the glass.


End file.
